


Starry Eyed

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: First Kiss, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stargazing, all g but has like 1 non explicit nsfw mention so t rating go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: D-Wheels aren't the only thing that Bruno remembers.  He's also well-versed in the stars!  After learning Yusei has never seen them, he sets to create the perfect stargazing experience for the two of them, and maybe even use it to confess his feelings.[starts a few days after Yusei duels Placido]
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 10





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> a good title and description??? what is this????
> 
> i wanted this to be for ygocollablove's rarepair event but it didn't end up fitting any of the prompts lmao
> 
> idk why but i heavily associate this pair with stars and space so yeah thats cool
> 
> yeah sorry if some of the stars stuff is incorrect i'm going off of what i remember from what i heard like 4 years ago

Bruno sat back against the garage’s brick wall. The lights of Neo Domino’s extravagant night shot thousands of colors into the sky. The sounds of music and laughter and late night Riding Duels danced in the cool air.

All of it was undeniably amazing, but it lacked something. Nothing Neo Domino offered could quite replace it.

“I miss the stars,” he murmured to himself.

“Miss? Are you remembering things?” Yusei asked from behind him. He jerked upright. He’d thought he was alone out here. He didn’t mind, of course. He loved being around Yusei. If he could, he’d spend every second he had with him.

“Not a particular memory, no.” Bruno shook his head. “It’s kind of like how I know about D-Wheels. But with stars. Though,” Yusei sat next to him, and his heart beat a little faster. He like being that close together. “It feels kind of useless to have all this information and not be able to use it.”

“Mmm.” Yusei turned his head to the Neo Domino night. “So it’s true that all those stars are really out there? That’s crazy.” 

“Have you never seen the stars before, Yusei?” Bruno asked. He couldn’t imagine missing out on something so wonderful. He may not have any memories of who he was or where he’d come from or why he could become this “Visor” character, but he did remember that he loved them.

“Well, I’ve seen what Stardust can do, obviously, but never real stars.” He shrugged, as though it wasn’t unusual. “The light pollution has always been too bad.”

That sounded…

“Let’s go see them together!” Bruno announced.

Yusei tilted his head. “Just you and me?”

Worried he’d messed up, he shrunk back. But to his amazement, Yusei took Bruno’s hand in his and shook it. Bruno’s face turned warm. He didn’t want to let go. So he held on for a few seconds longer than he should. Barely enough to be noticeable. Something small changed in Yusei’s gentle smile. Was it surprise? Confusion? Aversion?

“I’d love to.”

Bruno spent the next week researching the best places to go stargazing, when, and how the weather would be. He’d make this date—it wasn’t a date, really, but he liked thinking of it as that—something special. And maybe he could try making a move. 

He kept on noticing certain things Yusei would do that were a little different after their conversation. He’d touch him more often. They’d meet each other’s eyes for longer and more often. It made him wonder, “Does he like me back?”

A week and two days later, he had his answer.

Cars, D-Wheels, lights, skyscrapers, everything faded away as they rode side by side. It wasn’t often this happened. It was always Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Now, Bruno’d never been particularly jealous. Instead he reveled in the experience he had right now. Though they’d been going for a few hours, not a minute felt wasted.

“I did see the stars once,” said Yusei out of nowhere.

Hm?

“But since those were from a place the Crimson Dragon sent me, they weren’t real either.”

How insane that Yusei could talk about being sent somewhere by an ancient god so casually.

They reached a flat area looking out on a field of green grass.

“Let’s park here,” Bruno suggested. Changing the topic meant they didn’t have to talk about the Crimson Dragon. He didn’t like not knowing everything about it or how there were Signer-only things. Stupid as it was, he felt excluded. So finding their destination was a good subject changer. 

“Alright.”

The last of the sun dipped into the hills now surrounding them, painting the sky pink and then blue. The stars followed suit, just as Bruno desperately hoped. Relief rushed over him. He’d made sure he found a private, peaceful place with beautiful scenery, and his hard work had paid off. He’d known that it would work out, of course, but the anxiety had still been there.

“I can’t believe this is all real!”

Yusei took off his helmet and shook his hair out of his eyes. Bruno did the same.

“The stars really are something special, huh?”

Yusei spun in a circle, only half listening. Bruno didn’t mind. It was he that had brought all of this joy, and that was all he needed to be content.

“You want to hear about some of these constellations?”

Yusei stopped. “I’d love to.”

That was what he’d said when this whole idea was introduced. Was that a good or a bad sign? Well, here goes nothing, he guessed. And he was pretty excited to share all of the knowledge he was realizing he had. He started with one of the easier ones to spot.

“See, that’s Orion.” He pointed a finger at the stars. Again he inwardly marveled at how much he innately knew. He’d thought that he only knew how D-Wheels worked, but it seemed as though another passion had broken through the amnesia. He beamed at the thought of perhaps piecing his old self back together, all while sharing the stars with a guy was entirely and undeniably attracted to.

“You can tell by the three stars in a line. They’re called his belt. And oh! See the really bright one on his arm? It actually exploded a thousand years ago, but we’re so far away it doesn’t look that way.”

When he searched for Yusei’s reactions to all of this, he realized that his eyes weren’t on the sky. They were on him. He blinked to confirm. Nothing changed. He sensed a sinewy calloused finger touch his own. What? Did this mean that..?

He moved closer, intertwining their fingers. Yusei didn’t back away.

Bruno was suddenly struck by how amazing this man really was. Attractive both inside and out. Kindhearted. Selfless. There was a definite reason Bruno had secretly fallen for him.

He’d caught all the signs. All that was left was making a move.

“Yusei, would it be okay if…if I…”

His intoxicating blue eyes sparkled with a silent answer. He smiled, leaning closer.

Bruno’s heart raced. Gingerly, so gingerly, he closed the distance between their lips.

Bruno knew he’d loved someone beforehand. His feelings here didn’t feel completely foreign. But without any memories of his past, he couldn’t say he remembered any of his past experiences. The patterns were there, and the sensation felt familiar, but it stopped there.

Apparently he knew how to kiss pretty well, because Yusei quietly murmured Bruno’s name against his lips. Hearing Yusei say his name like that filled him with this sort of indescribable desire. He needed more. He wanted Yusei’s heart all to himself. Was that selfish? Probably, but it was difficult to think about that right now. He couldn’t get stuck in guilt while he was kissing Yusei Fudo.

His tongue grazed over Yusei’s bottom lip. He parted his lips as though it was the most natural thing ever.

His body burned at the sensation. His hands slid beneath Yusei’s black tap, caressing his bare skin. They fell to the grass. Bruno suddenly found himself on top of Yusei, their eyes connected.

Should he…no. Too soon. If they had sex right now it would feel like this wasn’t an apparently mutual confession of love, rather, a sudden flurry of lust. And besides, he was happy enough with a kiss.

So, he got off and lay on his back. He directed his gaze to the sky. With a gasp, he realized that a star was falling from the dark sky, its brilliant white tail trailing behind it. “Look!” He pointed at the sky with a grin. Yet another extraordinary thing to share.

The light crunching of the grass confirmed Yusei followed the command. “Wow,” he breathed.

His fingers interlocked with Bruno’s again.

“Thank you, for being here with me. And for just now.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m glad that…I’m glad we did this.”

Once the star faded out of view, Bruno rolled to his side to look at Yusei. His star.

They lay next to each other for a while, not saying anything, but gaze on each other.

“I’ve liked you since the day we met,” Bruno said suddenly. He didn’t hate the silence they’d had, but he wanted to say it. Now that they’d kissed it wasn’t something to keep secret.

“I thought so.” Yusei’s brows furrowed. “I can’t really come up with the exact time I knew I liked you. I guess it was more of a gradual thing.”

“But it seems like things turned out pretty well.”

“Yeah.”

They confessed all kinds of things to each other, things they hadn’t told anyone else, things about each other, things special to the two of them. It was only when Bruno assumed the sun would come up in an hour or two that he noticed Yusei was getting tired. He himself was fine; he never seemed to ever need to go to sleep on his own, but who mattered more was Yusei. It was insanely late right now.

Yusei feel asleep in Bruno’s arms, but not before sharing a sweet kiss.


End file.
